


Слабости

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: 19th Century, Bakumatsu, Fluff, Gen, Historical, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Хочется немного сладкого
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou & Okita Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Тексты G-T





	Слабости

  
— Соджи, время поить тебя чаем, — прервал длительную тишину Хиджиката.  
— С манжу? — коварно уточнил Окита, неотрывно гипнотизировавший мешочек в чужих руках.  
— Соджи, повторяю ещё раз… — Хиджиката вздохнул, а затем махнул рукой, так и не закончив избитую за последнее время фразу.

Он встал, собираясь лично приготовить отвар из женьшеня и чай к нему, но был пойман за руку. Пронзительные тёмные глаза с затаённым укором уставились на него.

— Нет, Хиджиката-сан, я вам не верю! Унесёте ещё мои манжу с собой или, — Окита округлил глаза в притворном ужасе, — сами их съедите! Уж я-то знаю, какой вы сладкоежка в душе. Предлагаю кого-нибудь позвать, — он положил голову на левое плечо, хитро щурясь.  
— Возмутительное вранья. Я и манжу — несовместимы, — обречённо вздохнул Хиджиката, поправляя растрёпанный хвост — Что же, будь по-твоему, позовём Тэцу.

Около часа назад в святейший покой комнаты, где гнездилось начальство Шинсенгуми, ворвался Окита. Он с порога обличающее ткнул пальцем в мирно сидящего у стеночки Хиджикату и заявил, что в помещении отчётливо пахнет чем-то очень-очень сладким. На все твёрдые заверения в том, что конфет здесь нет, не было и не будет, Окита лишь презрительно фыркнул, а после принялся осматривать все углы. Под постоянные неопределённые междометия были обследованы все шкафчики, ящички. Осмотр не обошёл и футон, бережно свёрнутый в углу, даже парадная форма была перетряхнута несколько раз. После того, как Окита убедился, что своими силами манжу не разыскать, он принял позицию наблюдения: сел напротив Хиджикаты и стал неотрывно смотреть. Под таким столь пристальным взглядом раскалывались мятежники, а теперь и кое-кому из своих предстояло пройти нелёгкое испытание, рискуя потерять последнюю надежду закончить отчёт. Вскоре они просто сидели друг напротив друга, лениво имитируя игру в гляделки. Иногда Хиджиката отвлекался, чтобы переложить листы с одного края стола на другой. Оките, в чьё поле зрения то и дело попадал его шикарный недосягаемый хвост, то и дело хотелось потянуться к гребню, но на кону стояли манджу. С азуки. Вкуснота.

Тэцу дождаться не получилось. Хиджиката ещё раз тяжело вздохнул. И, наконец, предложил сходить за чаем вместе. Под конвоем Хиджиката проследовал на кухню. Рядовые косились, Яманами подозревал, сопровождающий их дорогое и горячо любимое начальство Окита, плевал на все эти взгляды с Фуджиямы. У Окиты было дело, и дело это задевало не только желудок, но и честь. Хиджиката налил воду, взял порошки. Обратно они проследовали тем же нехитрым маршрутом. Теперь рядовые перешёптывались, Яманами догадывался, а Харада спал под деревом. Вернувшись в комнату, Хиджиката сделал чай, проклял несколько раз Тэцу, помешал травы…

— А манжу? — на всякий случай уточнил Окита.

Он моргнул, а когда спустя доли секунды открыл глаза, Хиджиката, ехидно скалясь, протягивал ему небольшую рисовую лепёшку в бумажной обёртке. Окита зашипел. Обычно он всех дурачил и над всеми подшучивал, это он любил выводить и доводить дорогое начальство, он. Шутки Окиты были быстрыми и бойкими, цепкими, но краткими, а вот Хиджиката — стратег, хороший стратег. Именно поэтому он и измывался над новобранцами так долго, наслаждаясь каждым моментом. Называл, правда, издёвки проверкой на прочность, только кому как не Оките понимать. И всё-таки играть на слабостях было как-то низко, а при условии того, что Окита не бывал в городе давненько и не мог ничего купить сам — вообще стыдно, только Хиджикату стыд мало останавливал. Сначала он забавлялся, когда Окита лазил по всей комнате в лучших традициях Ямазаки, потом с трудом скрывал смех, наблюдая все пристальные взгляды и печальные вздохи, и теперь настал момент триумфа: обескураженный Окита непонимающе хлопал ресницами, непонимание и досада читались во всём. Сладость момента добавляло и разделённое на двоих знание: манжу есть.

— Они-сама! — Окита опомнился быстро, там, где иным не достучаться до высоких чувств самых бесчувственных, он имел преимущество. — Они-сама, маленьких обижать плохо!  
— О, Соджи меня укоряет… — наигранно вздохнул Хиджиката, — совесть, где ты?  
— О, мой ко… — Окита всё-таки осёкся, даже в такой ситуации не стоило лишний раз напоминать Хиджикате, кто здесь кохай. Чужая вспыльчивость могла испортить момент. — Кхе-кхе-кхе! — Трюк работал безотказно; со злорадным удовольствием замечая, как Хиджиката напрягся, он продолжил: — забыл, что хотел сказать, — и развёл руками, растеряно улыбаясь.  
— Что, Окита-сэмпай, совестно стало?  
— Знаете, Хиджиката-сан, я чаю попил, а рассиживаться с вами совсем некогда, — начал воплощать в жизнь план, придуманный за доли секунд, Окита, — пойду я, — и, заметив, что Хиджиката как-то очень уж оживился, закончил, — но сначала… — он быстро выкинул правую руку вперёд, ловя ворот чужого кимоно.  
— Ай-яй-яй… — обыску Хиджиката не сопротивлялся, позволяя проверить все рукава, даже развязать оби.  
— Да как так!  
— Вот так, — ухмыльнулся Хиджиката, поправляя хвост, — зря я что ли демон, а?  
— Тогда я вас хоть причешу, — сдался Окита, — а то смотреть невыносимо.

Хиджиката не успел ничего ответить, не успел отреагировать, тонкие пальцы дёрнули за шнурок, по полу загрохотали маленькие свёрточки. У Хиджикаты были и конфеты.  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"> <img src="м" alt="0w6cfm.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`


End file.
